


Ненависть и Презрение

by delannoie



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delannoie/pseuds/delannoie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том как сильно Литотен-сама ненавидит маршала Западной Небесной;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ненависть и Презрение

***

Ты идешь по коридору. Ты не замечаешь меня. Никогда не замечаешь. Ты даже не подозреваешь, что я слежу за тобой. Кажется, что ты вообще никого не замечаешь. Впрочем, это неправда. Ты знаешь все обо всем и даже больше. Нет, конечно, я преувеличиваю твои способности, но мне хорошо известно, что за внешней рассеянностью скрываются проницательность, внимание, наблюдательность и собранность. Не зря ты "Самый опасный человек на Небесах", Маршал Тенпо. Я наблюдаю за тобой из тени. Всегда прячась, я стараюсь не попадаться тебе на глаза. Я ненавижу твои глаза. Ты видел меня насквозь с первого дня. Видел амбициозного, жадного до власти карьериста, готового пойти на все ради достижения своей цели. Я был тогда никем, а ты был Маршалом Западной Небесной Армии. Наивным, рассеянным, несобранным внешне, но только внешне. Глаза человека зеркало души. То, как ты смотришь на меня... Ненавижу!.. В твоих темных глазах не ненависть, а презрение. Ты презираешь таких, как я, а я не могу научиться тебя презирать. С первого дня не могу...

Ты красив. Глупо и даже противоестественно называть мужчину красивым, но ты красив. Лишь слепой может этого не заметить. Главнокомандующий Годжун, твой друг Конзен, несомненно, они оба испытывают к тебе чувства. О да! На Небесах полно извращенцев и я не вхожу в их число. Я ненавижу тебя, Тенпо. Ты никогда не станешь "моим", никогда не склонишься предо мной, ты для этого слишком город. Но я сделаю все возможное и невозможное, чтобы добиться твоего признания, хотя бы формального. Я не остановлюсь ни перед чем, дабы возвыситься над тобой, заняв гораздо более высокий пост, а затем уничтожить тебя, раздавить...

Ты идешь по коридору. Рядом с тобой этот человек, Кенрен. Твой новый генерал. Чертов благородный хулиган, вмешивающийся во что не просят! Вы проходите мимо. В его глазах удивление и непонимание. Он слишком хорош, верно, маршал? Он здесь недавно. Он еще не понимает, еще не знает, что я за человек. Ничего генерал, скоро вы почувствуете на своей шкуре, что значит вмешиваться в дела Литотена. Скоро вы заплатите сполна за то, что вам позволено постоянно находиться рядом с маршалом Тенпо. Рядом с Моим маршалом! Да, он мой! Мой личный Враг. Мой главный враг. Мой! Я слишком часто повторяю это слово. Может, и я подцепил эту ужасную отвратительную болезнь? Заразился «извращенностью»? Нет, ерунда. Я не люблю тебя, Тенпо. Я тебя ненавижу!

Ты проходишь мимо, даже не взглянув в мою сторону. Я знаю, что если бы наши глаза встретились, я бы прочитал в них одно – презрение...

***

Наконец-то! Я близок к цели как никогда. Скоро, очень скоро старик Император отправится к праотцам, и я займу его место. Я это знаю совершенно точно. Яд не оставляющий следов, убивающий медленно, но неотступно в течении в течении долгих лет, делал свое дело. Меня теперь не остановит никто и ничто, даже запрет убивать. Впрочем, мне не нужно марать руки. Я уже добился достаточного положения при дворе. Мои люди везде. Меня боятся, не уверен, что уважают, но боятся. Мне не нужно их уважение, мне нужна абсолютная власть. Когда я ее получу все мои враги будут уничтожены, нет не физически, я знаю множество способов смешать с грязью имя человека. Уничтожить то, что выше всего ценится при дворе – репутацию. Я знаю не мало грязных подробностей о жизни высших чинов и не только об их жизни. Единственный, кто по-прежнему безупречен – это Годжун. Если у него и есть слабости, он их прекрасно скрывает, впрочем, я догадываюсь об одной из них, но это лишь догадки. Такой как Годжун скорее умрет, чем совершит поступок каким-либо образом бросающий тень на его репутацию. Безупречен... Меня тошнит от его безупречности. Что ж, все однажды ошибаются. Однажды я уберу и его со своей дороги...

Твоя репутация уже не так безупречна, мой маршал. Твой генерал ее изрядно тебе подпортил. Ты красив. Красив и умен. У таких как ты всегда много врагов, которые с радостью принимаются распространять грязные слухи, стоит лишь дать им малейший повод. Так мгновенно поползли слухи о твоем особом отношении к своему непосредственно подчиненному офицеру. «Жена генерала Кенрена». Приятно, когда тебя так называют? Ты стал не безупречен - ты стал уязвим.

Этот наглец Кенрен совершенно не умеет держать язык за зубами. Он получил по заслугам. Ты пришел. Я не сомневался, что ты придешь, узнав о том, что именно я отдал приказ о смещении твоего «мужа» с должности генерала. Проси, умоляй, мой маршал. Я буду милостив, я сжалюсь и верну тебе твоего любовника...

Не так много нужно, чтобы оскорбить человека. Достаточно напомнить постыдную правду. 

Ты ударил меня. 

Ты ударил меня?! Да как ты посмел! Ты, ничтожество! Должно быть, ты меня очень сильно ненавидишь, да? Ненавидишь? Твои глаза!.. Твои отвратительные бездонные темные глаза... 

Ты ненавидишь меня маршал? Нет, ты меня презираешь... Презрение, проклятое презрение в ответ на мою ненависть. Что ж ты узнаешь как ненавидит Литотен!..

Этот гадкий мальчишка! Какого дьявола он вмешивается во что не просят?! Впрочем, на сегодня вполне достаточно. Я показал тебе кто здесь главный, а однажды мне удастся сломить тебя, поставить на колени не только физически, но и морально, а если не удастся я уничтожу тебя Тенпо. Уничтожу с наслаждением!

***

Предатели, отступники, еретики! Враги Небес заслуживают одного наказания - смерти. Смерти медленной и мучительной. Я готов убить каждого из вас своими руками. Вы вмешались когда я был так близок к цели. Впрочем я ее достиг. Забавно, не думал, что вы маршал поможете мне избавиться от Годжуна. Благодаря тебе, Тенпо, я теперь главнокомандующий западной Небесной армии и не собираюсь вновь отдавать эту должность кому-либо... Теперь в моих руках твоя судьба, Маршал. Склонись передо мной и я дарую тебе быструю смерть. Ты смеешься?! Ты издеваешься?! Тебе не спрятаться за своим проклятым сарказмом! Ты и сам прекрасно понимаешь что положение ваше безвыходно, но ты смеешься. Не ненавидишь - презираешь.

Бой был бессмысленной затеей. Вас было всего четверо против вооруженной армии. Ты бился как лев, но ты убил многих лишь потому, что я отдал приказ взять тебя живым. Израненным, но живым. Я должен убить тебя собственными руками!..

Наконец то! Мы столкнулись лицом к лицу. Ты ранен, смертельно ранен. Какой-то идиот все же нарушил приказ. Мне даже неинтересно. Так легко с тобой справиться. Я наношу удар, и ты падаешь. Я склоняюсь над тобой, безоружным, обессиленным, умирающим.

\- Вы ненавидите с меня, Маршал Тенпо?

\- Ненависть слишком сильное и слишком чистое чувство, Литотен. Вы его недостойны. Я вас не ненавижу, я вас презираю.

Хренов гордец! Проклятый упрямец! Ты даже теперь не позволяешь мне почувствовать себя победителем. Но я победил! Ты отныне никто и ничто, ты мусор, который выкинут и забудут. Я же буду жить дальше и наслаждаться тем к чему я так долго стремился - абсолютной властью.

Боль... Что это? Меч?!.. В моей груди?! Невозможно! Я не могу умереть! Кто? Кто посмел?! 

Бледное лицо искаженное гневом... Годжун?! Но...

Твоя усмешка последнее, что я вижу перед смертью. Прощай, мой Маршал. Прощай, мой личный Враг. Увидимся в Аду...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в июне 2006


End file.
